Cornerstone
by D'Fused
Summary: Ryoga prepares for a battle between him and his utmost rival. This story introduces Alpha, Theta and Delta.
1. Cornerstone 1

Cornerstone  
  
By D'Fused  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. Other names/moves are property of their respectful owners. Any resemblence to other characters or stories, unless specified, are unintentional.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Here is a familiar scene. A foggy day in the streets of Nerima. It had just rained several minutes ago, and cold water is pooled all over. People walk along, not thinking anything out of the ordinary.  
  
One person walks alone down the street. He has a destination in mind, and is walking towards it with determination along the road. A biker drives by him, biking through a puddle and splashing water at everything nearby. Some of it falls onto the man walking down the street, the person who will be the center of the story.  
  
What do we expect to happen? An instant change into a cat, or a pig, or a duck, or a panda? Or maybe the boy changes into a girl?  
  
Nope. All that happens is he curses the biker.  
  
"How dare he mess with the likes of..."  
  
{Calm down} a voice said. {He didn't plan to splash you. Let it be, we have to get there soon.}  
  
"Yeah, yeah," the person responded out loud.  
  
The traveler soggedly made his way along the road, walking at a pace that ate the ground fast, but was more a casual walk than a purposeful step. He turned at a corner, stopped, and slowly rotated left until he looked down the way he was originally facing. He took a cautious step forward, then another. Then he continued walking at the previous pace before he had come to the corner. Shifting his backpack, which had miraculously escaped his clothes' fate, he continued on. He walked down the street until the voice soundedn his head again.  
  
{Here,} he said. {Turn to your left.}  
  
The boy turned. He looked at the brick wall with uncomprehension. This was their destination?  
  
{You turned the wrong way.}  
  
Oh. He turned the same direction again. It was the street he had come down.   
  
{One more time.} the voice seemed to say with a sigh.  
  
Confused, he turned to the right again to see what had made the voice so anxious to be here.  
  
------------------------  
  
Soun sat at the table, re-reading the words on a postcard with a black pig on the front.  
  
"Sending son soon, huh?" he mused. "I thought Genma would've come with the boy, but no matter. Kasumi!"  
  
"Yes, father?" answered the eldest daughter, coming out of the kitchen at the sound of her name.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Nabiki!"  
  
The person in question looked up from the magazine she was reading to see her father at the doorway to her room. He had a postcard in his hand and looked happy about something.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Akane!"  
  
Soun opened the door to his youngest daughter's room, only to see that there was no one inside.   
  
"Now where is that girl?" he asked himself.  
  
------------------------  
  
Akane Tendo readied herself to break the bricks with her hand. As she brought her hand up, she gave a yell before bringing it down and destroying the bricks. "Whew, what a workout." she said.  
  
Nabiki watched at the dojo door as her youngest sister destroyed the unoffending concrete. A piece of rubble bounced her way, and was stopped when she put a foot over it. "Here you go again, Akane. This is what makes the boys think you are so weird."  
  
"So what," the youngest sister replied. "Why should I care, Nabiki? Not everyone thinks the whole world revoles around... around... boys."   
  
After she had finsihed, the elder sister said "No, well I guess this wouldn't interest you. Akane, father wants to talk to all of us about something."  
  
------------------------  
  
The three Tendo daughters sat side by side, from oldest to youngest, across the table from their father. Kasumi wore her usual outfit, Nabiki had quickly put on a kimono after fetching Akane, and the youngest Tendo was still in her training outfit.   
  
"Fiance?" Kasumi asked.  
  
Soun was looking out at the pond in the backyard, watching the fish jump into the air briefly before flopping back into the water.  
  
"Yes," he replied. "He is the son of a very close friend of mine. If one of you girls were to marry him, and continue on this training hall, then the Tendo legacy would be secured."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute here," Akane replied. "Don't we get to have a say in who we are going to marry?"  
  
"Maybe you should wait to meet him." Nabiki said, smirking at Akane. "You never know, he may be cute, right Daddy?"  
  
Soun laughed at the question, then sobered up before saying "He'll be here any minute. He and his father have been on a training mission for the last ten years. Recently they had gone to China."  
  
"Oooh, China." Nabiki said.  
  
"So they went all the way to China. Big deal." Akane muttered.  
  
"Father, how old is he?" Kasumi asked, which started the tirade of questions and comments.  
  
"Is he cute?"  
  
"Younger men are so. . . . young."  
  
"What kind of guy is he?"  
  
"Do you know his name?"  
  
Soun chuckled at the enthusiastic behaviour of his children. Then, as he sobered up, replied "I don't know."  
  
This shocked the three sisters. Nabiki was the first to respond with the expectant "You don't know?"  
  
"I've never met him. I don't know his name to start with." Their father replied honestly.  
  
The two older sisters looked at their father with unbelieving stares. Akane looked away in disgust.   
  
"Oh please, I can't believe this." she thought.  
  
Silence echoed through the house for a brief moment, only disturbed by someone knocking on the door.  
  
"It sounds like we have visitors," Kasumi stated.  
  
Oooh, That must be him." Nabiki said, running to the door, followed closely by her father. They returned shortly with a boy in tow, pushing him down at the table opposite of the sisters.   
  
"He is cute," Nabiki said, smiling again at Akane. Her response was typical.  
  
"He's probably like all other boys." she responded, glaring at the boy before facing away.  
  
"Now, now." Soun gently admonished his daughter before turning to the boy. "So what's your name?"  
  
"Ryoga. Ryoga Saotome," the boy replied simply. He looked at how the sisters reacted to his presence. "Sorry about this..."  
  
At the mention of the family name, Soun grabbed the boy into a hug and started crying.  
  
"Oh father." Kasumi sighed.  
  
------------------------  
  
After the Tendo patriarch was done with his crying, the three sisters looked at the boy across from them, all thinking different thoughts.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"I should ask father to be the one to marry him."  
  
"He's nothing but another one of those perverts."  
  
Ryoga watched the three appraise him like a side of beef for sale. He was currently having a mental debate in his mind.  
  
{Its going to be the one on the right,} the voice told him.  
  
But the middle girl seemed to like him...  
  
{Wait until they hear everything. The two girls are going to choose her to be your fiance.}  
  
He didn't want to get engaged in the first place.  
  
{I never expected you to be a Saotome either. Since we have no choice, we might as well do it. It doesn't matter anyway. Also, he wouldn't expect it.}  
  
Didn't he have enough advantages?  
  
{This isn't for your rival. This is for mine.}  
  
Why?  
  
"So, tell me, when did you get back from China?" Soun said, breaking the silence between the respective parties.  
  
"I . . . never went to China." Ryoga said, turning to the parent.  
  
"But my friend Genma. . ."  
  
". . . took his son Ranma to China. I was adopted into the family." he finished.  
  
Soun stopped talking with this revelation. Nabiki and Kasumi blinked at this news. Akane continued to frown.  
  
Ryoga looked at the family looking back at him, for the most. Sighing, he decided to tell the whole story, despite what would happen.  
  
{Yeah, its for the best,} the voice agreed.  
  
"Let me tell you something, I've been through hell because of Ranma Saotome. But it would be fair that you knew everything he and I have endured."  
  
------------------------  
  
A young Ryoga Hibiki readied himself to go out the door and to the vacant lot for his fight with Ranma. He had spent the last several weeks pounding the picture of his enemy glued onto a stuffed bag. Now, the day of the fight was here. Ryoga was pumped and ready. Looking at the image angain, he yelled at the picture that he was coming for him, then took a step outside his room. After a couple hours of wandering around his home, he finally found the front door. As he stepped into the street, Ryoga turned and ran forward. He missed the corner which would have taken him to the lot behind his house, and had all intentions of running in the one direction all day.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, today is the day I shall beat you!"  
  
Idiot. Ranma isn't this way, a voice said.  
  
"What?" Ryoga asked, coming to a complete halt as he looked for the source of the voice. Seeing no one, he assumed he was imagining it.  
  
If you were imagining it, then why did I say that your oppenent is back the way you came?  
  
"Who's there?" the Lost Boy said, turning from side to side in an attempt to locate the direction the voice came from.  
  
Don't bother trying to find me. I'm talking to you from your mind.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Do you need it spelled out? Alright, I'll tell you directly. I found myself suddenly looking at something that didn't make sense to me. I recognized Ranma's picture, but didn't undertand how I ended up doing so. Then I heard you yell and the picture moved. Suffice to say, after the shock wore off, it didn't take long to figure out what was happening.   
  
"What?"  
  
Ok, you're a little more dense than I thought you were. Let me back up the truck abit. I know all about you and Ranma Saotome. I know what will happen to the two of you, between your lack of direction sense and his acting before thinking. This decision of yours, and your confidence that you don't need a week to find your own backyard, will trigger events that you or Ranma won't like one bit. I saw this immediately, and decided that it was best to nip the mistake in the bud.  
  
"What mistake?"  
  
I'll just say that it ends with you following Ranma for the next few years because you blame everything on him.  
  
This last comment brought Ryoga back to himself. He was having a conversation with his mind. The experience was . . odd, to say the least.  
  
{I am not your mind,} the voice said, obvious reading his host's thoughts. {I am a human being, somehow in your mind at the moment. And I agree on that last bit too. To think I actually. . . well, that's beside the point.}  
  
"So what do we do now?" Ryoga asked, still talking out loud for some reason.  
  
{Well, we can go talk to Ranma. Maybe meeting him before he leaves will be enough to change things.}  
  
"What?"  
  
The voice did its equivalent of a sigh. {From what I know, you would have ran aroung Japan for four days before finding the vacant lot. Ranma will have waited for three days and nights for you. I know he would've waited until you came back if his father hadn't dragged him away to continue his training journey.}  
  
"That cad! I will make him pay for missing our fight!"  
  
{Idiot. That will be in three days time. He's still waiting there at this moment, and won't be moving for a couple days. Lots of time to get back there.}  
  
"Oh. . . "  
  
{And stop answering me out loud. People are looking at you weird.}  
  
Ryoga's eyes re-focused outward to see people gawking at him, thinking he might not be with all his nuts and bolts.  
  
{Its one thing I found out, that I can see whatever your eyes are taking in, even if you aren't focused on it. Now, to get back where Ranma is, turn opposite of the way you're looking, and move forward.}  
  
Why should I do what you say? I can't trust something I don't know.  
  
{Fair enough point. Tell you what, for now, let's get back to where Ranma is. Get this out of the way, and then see where things go. Once again, you'll have to go back the way you came.}  
  
Ryoga turned around quickly in what he thought was the direction he had came from.  
  
{Idiot. Slowly turn to your right. I'll tell you when to stop turning}  
  
Ryoga turned slowly, waiting for the mental command to stop. When it came, he saw his house down the street.   
  
How did I get here? All I wanted was to get to the lot.  
  
{Because you got lost, idiot. You took three steps out your door and lost any idea of where you were. I could FEEL you get lost within the fourth step.}  
  
Will you stop calling me that!? I'm not an idiot.  
  
{. . . . . . . . All right, since we're going to have to work together, I'll stop calling you names. But I want you to listen to me when I say things, ok?}  
  
Sure, for now.  
  
{Agreed.}  
  
With his mental companion, Ryoga slowly made his way to his destination.  
  
------------------------  
  
When Ryoga arrived at the vacant spot, what he saw didn't seem out of place. The visitor in his mind was highly in disagreement.  
  
Ranma was on his knees, clutching his head as if his mind was on fire. His face was an image of pure torture, eyes closed in immense pain, body shaking with the moans emitting out of his mouth. Egged by the voice in his head to do something, Ryoga acted instinctevly, running over to his self-proclaimed enemy to find out what was wrong.  
  
Ranma's response was mumbled, although Ryoga made out enough of it to make him jolt back in shock.  
  
He thinks he's going mad!  
  
{Well, I would be too if I had another person's voice in my head.}  
  
How do you think I feel?  
  
{No insult implied, but you're willing to believe me because that was the explanation given to you. Everything I have said is true. but you do take things at face value without checking to see if all is what it seems.}  
  
Ryoga didn't really pay attention past the first part, since the doubt of sincerity of the voice's story had just been planted.  
  
{Look, I can probably prove some of my story true later. Right now, we need to help Ranma.}  
  
Why should I?   
  
{Because he will be important in your life. And you will be in his. Despite what changes have been made from your stories that I know, you and Ranma will be enemies, friends and competitors, but always rivals first and foremost. If things change too drastically, I won't be able to help you for however long I'm here.}  
  
Him . . . me . . . forever rivals?  
  
{The best kind, rivals who always test each others abilities to their maximum. Now, will you help me help him?}  
  
Ryoga considered it briefly. A new wave of moans from the hurting Ranma seemed to tip the balance of his decision.  
  
Alright, if only to stop his moaning and to find out more about you.  
  
{Ok. Now, touch him. I'll be able to communicate with the other voice.}  
  
Ryoga blinked at this information.  
  
How do you know that?  
  
{. . . . . . . good question. The idea came so crystal clear to me when I first saw Ranma in a heap that I didn't think why I would know this.}  
  
So, should I?  
  
{Yeah, do it.}  
  
Ryoga slowly set a hand on the cringing Ranma. As he did, a floodgate opened in his mind. Somewhere, his mind was connected not to just one mind, but three minds together. One was the passenger he had briefly known that day. The two others were unknown to him. He could see a connection between the two strange minds, a conncetion that he formed with his passenger.   
  
That last thought made him think that his guest hadn't truly introduced himself.  
  
[Call me Theta.] The familiar voice responded.  
  
[You can hear my thoughts here?] he asked.  
  
Theta gave a mental nod to the question. [We can still share thoughts here privately. Also, me and the voice inside Ranma can apparently communicate too.]  
  
[What about Ranma?]  
  
The voice didn't respond immediately. It seemed to be preoccupied with another task. As Ryoga was about to get angry for ignoring him, the voice seemed to focus back on the Lost Boy.  
  
[Ranma was having problems adjusting to the voice.] Theta said. [The voice, who we'll call Delta for now, was giving him too much information at once. He couldn't take the strain, and ended up the way he was when we arrived.]  
  
[Too much information?]  
  
[Hmmm, let's just say Delta was trying to make Ranma learn information he wasn't mentally ready for. He broke under the strain. He knows not to do it again, but I'm afraid it's too late to save Ranma as I know him.]  
  
Ryoga didn't really understand all that, but got the impression things were very serious.  
  
[Extremely serious. Ranma will recover, but he might not be the person he would have been. Alot of things have happened in the last eight years of his life, and he had been given a harsh look at reality with no sugar coating.]  
  
[So, what about . . .]  
  
[The fight? I was going to tell you about it. Me and the other voice want to give Ranma two years to recover. He will be in China those years, and he might be able to find what he needs there to be the way I know him. Delta will be there to guide him, but will retrain from flooding him with everything at once like he was doing before.]  
  
[So what does . . .]  
  
[During that time, Ranma will also be learning techniques to use in a fight that is scheduled for two years from now. You and Ranma'll meet here after those two years, and then you two can fight to your heart's content.]  
  
[If Ranma will be in China, where will I go?]  
  
[You and I will be learning techniques here in Japan. We've set the rule that any technique originating from one country can only be used by the rival training there. This includes me helping you learn techniques I know. How does that sound?]  
  
Ryoga thought about it before agreeing. Theta was giving him a chance to train before fighting his opponent, that was all the incentive he needed..  
  
[No, he's not just my opponent. He is my rival, just as I was told. I'll only think of him as such.]  
  
[Well, its good to see the important thing isn't changing Theta said. [Alright, we'll disconnect from Ranma, and then we'll talk privately.]  
  
------------------------  
  
"Ranma stopped moaning from the overload almost as soon as I stopped touching him," Ryoga continued. "He spent several hours recovering before he left the lot. Three days later, his father took him to China."  
  
The four Tendos stared at their guest with different expressions on their face. Soun had the stunned surprize look, while Kasumi had a small frown on face. Nabiki wore her poker-face, although disbelief etched several corners of her expression. Akane's face was one of outright disgust.  
  
"So you say that you have a voice in your head, that it can talk to you, and it will train you for your fight with your rival and brother in the upcoming future, who just happens to have a voice riding in his head too?" Nabiki had to ask for the group.  
  
"Pretty much. Its in about a month, so I want to be ready for it." Ryoga answered without hesitation.  
  
Stares toward the Saotome child at the matter-of-fact statement he had made dominated the room. Once again, the three sisters were thinking different thoughts.  
  
"Oh my. . . "  
  
"Maybe I don't want to be engaged with him. . . "  
  
"He is a psychopath and a pervert."  
  
Soun just looked in horror at the person who was to be his son-in-law. Even if he had Genma's other son here, a nut would be engaged to his daughter.  
  
Ryoga knew all attention was on him; he was uncomfortable at the looks he was receiving.   
  
{You just told them you heard voices without confirming it. Anyone would think you nuts and send you to a quackhouse.}  
  
So what was to do?  
  
{Give them information they would only know.}  
  
"Look, I can prove that there is a voice in my head," Ryoga said, breaking the uneasy silence in the room. "Theta knows all about your family, and can tell you almost anything you would only know as an individual or as a family. He thinks this is the only way to show that I'm not crazy."   
  
Nabiki perked at this. A challenge like this was suited to her tastes.   
  
"Alright, Saotome. I'm game" she said.  
  
Ryoga turned to look at her in the eyes.  
  
"Nabiki Tendo, age 17. Attends Furinken High School. Has Tatewaki Kuno for a classmate. Known as the Ice-Queen of Furiken."  
  
Nabiki kept her poker-face in check at this information. "Nothing anyone around town knows," she argued.  
  
Ryoga smiled slightly. "You sell pictures of your younger sister to Kuno for money. Usually, you can make about 5000 yen per picture.  
  
Akane glared at the paling middle sister. How dare she!? She had sold pictures of her to Kuno? Kuno!?!  
  
Her elder sister wasn't thinking about other things at the moment. This stranger had found out a secret her family hadn't known about, and that she had taken precautions for to make sure no one would find out. And he had left it as his ace to prove that he knew their personal lives.  
  
The former Hibiki smiled at the expression the sister he had talked to pale as he repeated the information Theta told him. One down . . .  
  
"Soun Tendo. Age 35. Married Kimiko Tendo 22 years ago. Widowed for ten years. Martial artist in the Land-based Anything-Goes Style of Martial Arts."  
  
Yes, all true. . . " Soun started.  
  
"Master was Happosai," Ryoga continued, "whom you and Genma sealed away 16 years ago during Akane's birth celebration."  
  
The Tendo in question stared at the boy as if he had grown horms. He knew about . . . that?  
  
"Kasumi, age 19. Homemaker, took over the chores and duties of the house after her mother passed away. Learned everything at her mother's side, but also had a notebook with the recipes in them, with minute descriptions of the ingredients and instructions. Has no need of it now, since she can cook all of them like her mother did."  
  
The eldest sister smiled slightly at the compliment. Yes, she had done exactly that, but how had he known? Could what he say be true?  
  
Ryoga finally looked at Akane. Theta, before almost mechanical about the information, seemed to hesitate before telling him anything. When he did, it seemed to be filled with affection, of all things.  
  
"Akane. Age 16. Fights boys every day before school. Hates them because they want to beat her to go out with her. Wishes to be done with the lot of them, and boys in general. Thinks they are all perverts."  
  
Akane sniffed at that. He knew it because he was a pervert himself.   
  
"She grew her hair long for a specific reason."  
  
The youngest Tendo sat up in surprize at this. How could he know?  
  
"When she was young, she had a crush on a certain person. She still does today."  
  
God, no, she thought, he does know. How could he?  
  
"She thought growing her hair would catch his attention. She . . ."  
  
"Ah!!! No!!!" Akane yelled, wanting him to stop before her secret came out.  
  
Ryoga waited for her to bring her attention back to him. When she did, he looked at the family, turning to each one at a time.  
  
"Have I proven that I know more than I should?"  
  
Soun was the first to recover from the shock. He looked at the boy with a higher degree of respect. He did know them well, he had to admit.  
  
"Yes, it's all well if you know this," he said, "but all that could be common knowledge."  
  
Show us proof of something we wouldn't know; Ryoga thought to himself. Fortunatly, Theta was prepared for this challenge.  
  
"Kasumi, do you know where that recipe book is?" he asked.  
  
Kasumi frowned slightly. "Oh, no," she responded, "I had lost it years ago, after I had mastered most of Mother's recipes."  
  
"So you would have no idea where it is?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
Tell me, if I were to find it within, say, the next five minutes, would that be convincing enough to believe my story?"  
  
Nabiki thought quickly. He was confident he could find a lost item in such a short time. He did know where it was or was bluffing. She decided to call. Soun was of a similar mind. If he could do it, he would at least be willing to concede he did have some source of information. Kasumi just thought how wonderful it would be to have the notebook again, after all these years.  
  
Akane doubted he could do it.  
  
------------------------  
  
Ryoga ddin't wait for a response; he stood up and waited for directions to its location. Slowly, he walked down the hall back to the stairs going to the second floor. After a slow rotation that ended with him pointed in the direction he needed, Ryoga followed the direction to go up the stairs and to turn the corner. Naturally, the whole family, including Akane, followed him, bunched into a group a distance behind their guest. Turning in the right direction for once, Ryoga then made his way to the storage room. Opening the door, he flicked the light on and moved directly to a box on the bottom shelf. Ryoga pulled out on the box from underneathe the shelves and brought it to the middle of the room. The Tendos silently surrounded the box, and, at a wave of his hand, Kasumi was invited to open it. The box was filled with various items that were owned by their mother, momentos held onto for sentimental value. On the top of the items was a book that Kasumi instantly recognized. Gently picking up her mother's notebook, she held it close to her cheeck, memories of the times spent in the kitchen when she was young coming back to her.  
  
Nabiki was impressed. Ryoga had found the book in less than three minutes. He knew exactly where it was, and hadn't wasted a movement in getting there. And that he had found momentos that wouldn't be lost by the family for awhile hadn't been lost on her either. By the looks of it, Kasumi was won over as well, the way she smiled as she held the prized possession. A part of her mind not emotionally wrecked gave the off-hand thought that, if he did know what would more or less happen, he could help her make lots of money. Both sisters thought marriage sounded nice all of a sudden.  
  
Her father didn't need to express his feelings. Tears running down his face were enough evidence that he was worse off than his elder daughters as memories lost for so many years came back to him. This boy was willing to help his family like this for no more gain than to show that he was telling the truth. He had no doubts about the engagement now.  
  
Akane was the only one of the family with-holding judgeent. Yes, he had given the family precious treasures lost for years for little personal gain, but he was a boy. Boys weren't to be trusted.   
  
The one person not part of the family watched from the corner. He didn't smile because he had met his claim, or that he felt the joy the family was feeling. He smiled because he could tell a few others didn't think him insane.  
  
{It's still a small list.}  
  
But it was longer now.  
  
{True.}  
  
------------------------  
  
A few hours later, everyone was sitting back at the dining table, once again Soun and Ryoga sitting across from the three sisters. The distinguishable difference, other than the color of the sky, was what the three sisters wore.  
  
Kasumi had her formal kimono on, instead of her dress and apron she had worn earlier that day. Nabiki still wore the kimono she had on, but was wearing it formally, rather than loosly on her shoulders. Akane didn't have a kimono of any sort on; she had changed from her work-out clothes to a sun dress she favored.   
  
Ryoga stared nervously at the three sisters. He knew what the two older sisters were wanting, and it involved him.  
  
[Relax. You have the choice of who to choose as your fiancee,} Theta said confidentally.  
  
Easy for you to say. You don't have formallly-attired girls eyeing you up.  
  
{Technically, they are eyeing me up too. They know about me, and are slightly wary of that fact.} The voice to on an amused tone for a moment. {Also, I know that look from when I was being appraised too. Trust me, it doesn't get better with time.}  
  
Ryoga sighed at that information. No help from that source. Guess he would have to do it himself.  
  
Before he could say something, Soun put a hand on his shoulder. The patriarch had speculated at his daughters' attire, and had seen the nervous look his son-to-be was giving back. He had waited for any of his daughters to ask permission to marry him, but none had asked as of yet.  
  
Truthfully, Nabiki wasn't wanting to go through with the engagement, now that she had time to rationalize everything. Yes, he could be a money-maker for her, but there were so many unknowns about him, not to mention the voice he called Theta occupying his head. The only reason she didn't truly back out was that her pride wouldn't allow it. If she was chosen, she would do it. Who knew, maybe something would happen.  
  
Kasumi was willing to go through with it. He was young for her, but he was so nice, and kind. He had given her family a treasure of memories, and she felt that he needed to be paid for that, even if he didn't ask for it. Kasumi had nothing to offer of value in return other than herself. So she was willing to be his bride.  
  
Akane had no interest in being his fiancee, and had all intentions to let her sisters fight over him.  
  
"Son," Soun started, "You know my three daughters. Choose one to be your bride."  
  
Ryoga sweated. What could he do?  
  
{Choose Akane.}  
  
What!?  
  
{You heard me. I know all three well. Nabiki is in it for money, Kasumi is willing because she feels indebted to you. You haven't won Akane over. If you choose her, you will be free from bad relationships with the other two and can start winning her over in one move.}  
  
She doesn't want to be engaged.  
  
{I told you before, Akane will be your fiance, right? I'll tell you this; even with the changes made from the story as I know it, Akane will still share ties with you.}  
  
So?  
  
{So, eventually, even if you choose one of the other sisters, you will find yourself engaged to Akane. Its the one fact I know.}  
  
Are you sure?  
  
{Positive. Don't worry about the other two sisters. They will be alright.}  
  
"Mr. Tendo, I've made my decision," Ryoga said. He pointed a finger at Akane. "Akane Tendo, I want you to be my bride."  
  
Kasumi's heart jumped at the announcement. He had chosen her youngest sister over her. Although she felt heart-broken, a part of her felt relief at not being picked. Nabiki frowned slightly. She could feel the potential money she could've made fly away.  
  
Akane was surprized. And angry. Her first action at hearing the news was to grab the table, lift it in the air, and pound Ryoga with it. Or at least try to.   
  
Ryoga, warned by Theta, had rolled out of range of the object as his new father-in-law crawled to the side. A noise to his side indicted he had missed the blow, and sat back up. That's when he saw Akane swing the table sideways at him. Without hesitation, he swung a fist at the table.  
  
"Futae no Kuwami!" he yelled, punching the wood with his fist.  
  
The table burst into slivers, raining sawdust onto the mats. Akane looked the piece of wood left in her hand. How had he done that?  
  
"Please, don't try that agian," Ryoga asked.  
  
------------------------  
  
This probably won't be a long story chapter-wise, with the last or second-last chapter the fight between Ranma and Ryoga.   
  
Futae no Kiwami comes from Rurouni Kenshin series. How Ryoga learned about it will be one of several things I will clear up in the next chapter.  
  
Thanks to Mark Caldera, Ming, and Zsych, whose suggestions and ideas I took into consideration while final editing this.  
  
Also thanks to OmegaDL50 who gave his two cents about this story.  
  
'Til then.  
  
blue_scarf_fics@yahoo.com 


	2. Cornerstone 2

Cornerstone  
  
By D'Fused  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2  
  
--- --- ---  
  
The next morning, while Akane and Nabiki were readying themselves for school, Ryoga sat at the table they were temporarily using to eat at. He and Soun were talking about school.  
  
"Son," the Tendo father said, "since you are going to be here a bit, why don't you attend?"  
  
"Well, I would like to," the younger male replied, "but I need to train. The fight is coming up, and, although it isn't a fight to the death or anything, I quit school just to train for this battle. This close to the meeting, its better that I continue training."  
  
Soun nodded at this. He had watched the morning exercises the boy had done, moves that included large amounts of rolls and flips, somersaults off rocks and handstands, all the while kicking and punching at unseen enemies. He did this for a morning practice, spending an hour training outside before he had moved into the dojo, where he added wall-jumping and other acrobatics to his practice routine.  
  
Ryoga had other reasons for not attending school. Actually, it was a conversation last night with Theta that had made his decision.  
  
------------------------  
  
Ryoga stared at the ceiling of the guest room, arms behind his head as he mentally conversed with the person stuck in his head.  
  
You said I was to win Akane over. What would be better than to go to school with her?  
  
[I don't think it's a good idea.]  
  
Why? I'm the same age as her, so we will probably be in the same class. I would be able to know what she's like away from the house.  
  
[I'm not faulting your reasoning. I'm saying that there's someone there that I don't want you to be introduced to.]  
  
What could be a big threat at a school?  
  
{Someone who is delusional, hostile and close-minded with only a slight skill in kendo.}  
  
Sounds like you don't like the guy.  
  
{Doesn't like is a drop of water to the river of hatred I have for the person.}  
  
This statement made him blink. He had never heard Theta say something like that.   
  
{Yes, I hate him. He's part of the reason I'm here helping you, and why Delta is here with Ranma.}  
  
And the other part?  
  
{Another someone I don't want you, Ranma or Akane to know, if at all possible.}  
  
Ryoga contemplated on this. Theta was almost insistent on this point. Usually, he would advise on a situation, which usually he followed. This time, his guest would do anything to make him follow his suggestion.  
  
{Trust me, if I could take control of your body, I would make sure you never came within five hundred feet of the place.}  
  
Focusing on the light fixture overhead, the adpoted Saotome child frowned as he thought what would be best. What if I just accompanied her to school, then went and trained for the day?  
  
{It would give you some time to know her outside the house,} he admitted a few seconds, {but only until you reach the gates. It's best if you didn't take a step inside.}  
  
Unless someone is a threat to me.  
  
{Only if I say it is a threat.}  
  
Good enough. Still . . .  
  
{I know you want to test yourself against him, but my experience is that it won't come out good, especially since I know you will beat him easily.}  
  
Practice is all good . . .  
  
{But someone to test your abilities against would be preferable?}  
  
Exactly.  
  
{We'll see. Maybe someone will come along and be a challenge for you. For now, we can only practice.}  
  
------------------------  
  
Akane was glad to hear that he wouldn't be attending school with her. However, she wasn't estatic about him following her to school, especially when he left before they reached the gates, casually walking away in another direction afte he slowlt rotated left, then right. She had been wanting to show the boy that she was a martial artist too. Her daily fights were proof enough that she was good.   
  
As she prepared for her morning brawl, Ryoga watched his finace from a tall tree outside the school grounds. Theta wanted him to see what Akane put up with every morning, which he suspected was partly why he had been allowed to escort her here.  
  
{Well, it wasn't because she was at risk of being trampled by a wild boar along the way.}  
  
Yet you didn't want me to go to school.  
  
{I didn't want you attending school. Knowing Akane out of the house and knowing what the local headache looks like is a different story.}  
  
Just this one school?  
  
{No. Any school you attended wouldn't be safe. Soun would insist you and Akane go to the same school, which means she would have to transfer with you. Akane would blame you because she wouldn't be able to do what she calls practice everyday. Then the headache would transfer too, and never leave you two alone. He would make the same declaration in that school, that anyone who wanted to date her would have to beat her first. Then what I wanted to avoid would come to pass. I don't want him to know about you, if at all possible. So school's out of the picture.}  
  
Ryoga chewed on that reasoning for a bit. He knew of the lecture the person Theta called 'the headache' had made, and it downright disgusted him that someone would make a statement like that. But what Theta said made sense. His reasoning fit the profiles of the Tendo father and daughter. The only person he didn't know about was the third party involved, the one he hadn't met yet.  
  
{You'll know about him soon enough. Now watch.}  
  
Ryoga focused back at the school grounds, where Akane ran into the majority of the male population stirring at the front of the grounds. After the front lines wavered and broke under the one-woman assult, he relaxed physically, seeing that she didn't need his help with this.  
  
Half these guys haven't had formal training in any sort of martial arts.   
  
{And those who have aren't competent or skilled to take Akane down. She has some skill, but she hasn't gone through intense training.}  
  
Agreeing completely, Akane's fiance watched as she knocked down more of the group starting to encircle her, professing their love.  
  
{She's using her anger towards them to fuel her attacks.}  
  
That's a dangerous thing to do. If they stopped their calls and worked together, she would be entirely vulnerable.  
  
{But they don't, so she has that source and advantage.}  
  
Akane was too busy to take notice of her fiance watching her take on fifty-some boys at once, despite him being in full view. As the last boy hit the ground in defeat, she let herself relax, straightening her long hair down her back.   
  
"Honestly, you would think they would learn by now."  
  
One of two guys who hadn't participated in the fight looked at the carnage surounding the youngest Tendo girl.   
  
She's impressive, but its bad for her skills. She would be so confident in her abiliites that she wouldn't last long in a real fight.  
  
{Especially with those who have trained all their life to fight. She would be a push-over to them. If she isn't corrected in her technique, she will start depending more on brute strength, rather than skill.}  
  
Should I do something about it?  
  
{Later, maybe. For now, it's better if you knew what was a daily occurance for your fiance.}  
  
As she finished smoothing out her school uniform, she felt something whistle by her face. Grabbing it out of reflex, she studied the red rose before sighing at its significance. Then she turned to where the rose came from.  
  
Dark clouds overhead rumbled omniously around the schoolyard. With a slow, deliberate pace, Tatewaki Kuno stepped out from behind the tree near the entrance to the school.  
  
"An earthlier unhappy is the rose distilled, than that which withering on the virgin thorn grows, lives, and dies in single blissfullness," the kendoist recited, scorning the various teams and club members scattered across the ground as he approached the Tendo family member. "These . . .weaklings, such a borish lot, truly. They fought for the privilege of you company, Akane. If they could manage to defeat you, that is. What fools these mortals be."  
  
------------------------  
  
What a pompous ass.  
  
{Kuno is that. Headache generally sums up his many faults.}  
  
His name is Kuno? Tatewaki Kuno?  
  
{Yes it's the same person who Nabiki sells the photos to. That's him.}  
  
------------------------  
  
Akane backed away slightly from older student, not wanting to battle him today.   
  
"Oh, Kuno," she said, with something that verged on the border of disgust in her voice. "Excuse me. . ."  
  
She turned to the side, fully intending walk around and enter the school without needing to fight him. He didn't make a move to intercept her, if one didn't consider the intent a bokken in her path could be taken.  
  
"Oh, though she be little, she be fierce," Kuno continued. He slowly moved the wooden blade around until it pointed forward towards his love interest. "Wilt thou spar with me?"  
  
Akane, realizing Kuno wouldn't back away from another fight, readied herself to teach Kuno not to mess with her today. With the engagement forced on her by that idiot Ryoga and her father, combined with the relentless hentai horde that stalked inside the gates every morning, she had had enough of the upperclassman's torture. She didn't wait for Kuno to attack as she usually did. She ran right at him, twisting to the side as he extended his weapon when he llunged.   
  
The kendoist was controlled enough in his attack that he didn't over-extend, but his recovery time was marred when his opponent pushed her bookbag into his face. It truly didn't phase him, although he had to blink a few times before his eyes could focus. It was enough of a distraction to let Akane by him and into the relative safety of the school.  
  
------------------------  
  
Ryoga watched the whole fight from the tree limb, carefully watching the one person Theta seemed to hate with a passion. As the subject of their scrutiny entered the building before it began to pour. He didn't seem much, his skills were easily at a smiliar level to Akane's, and he had a longer range with his weapon. Yet, despite the natural strength and height Kuno had over Akane, she kept winning on a daily basis. Was this a typical fight between them?  
  
{Not exactly. Akane is usually more defensive when she battles Kuno. She's usually not that aggresive, and has never used her bookbag against him.}  
  
Yet she has won every time?  
  
{That's an issue for debate. Yes, she has won these matches, but I have always thought Kuno there lets Akane win. He doesn't use all of his strength while fighting, so its hard to tell.}  
  
Ryoga thought about it. He hadn't jumped into the fight because Theta had assured him she could handle him. But it made him worry that he would wisen up and eventually go all-out in these morning fights.  
  
{Not much of a chance. Kuno has gone this long without figuring it out, and his pride, among other attributes, won't allow him to let others tell him otherwise. Now, we should go; the longer we stay here, the more of a chance he will see us.}  
  
Ryoga focused his eyes outward, finally noticing the rain coming down. Practice wasn't going to be indoors; the rain and mud would give him an opportunity to work on balance. Once he knew where it was, of course.  
  
{In a vacant lot nearby.}  
  
------------------------  
  
Nabiki watched her professor drone upon some significant point in a western nation's past, something that was only slightly amusing to her. It wasn't something she didn't know already; her grade averge was 95%, only second to a student in another class. She didn't need to completely concentrate on the subject at hand, just enough that the teacher wouldn't put her in the hall for inattention.  
  
What she was truly doing was debating whether or not to tell Kuno about the engagement. Her first instinct told her yen. A slight hint to him that her sister was engaged to somebody, and he would pay handsomely for further information. Another hint that she could arrange fo him to meet Ryoga could be profitable as well. If nothing had made her worry, she would've done it without hesitation.  
  
The only thing stopping her was a few factors she couldn't take into account, namely Ryoga himself and the voice he called Theta. Ryoga had shown he could defeat her classmate without much problem, judging from the technique he had used last night. A 'simple' technique, he had told them. She was highly sure that he wouldn't hurt Kuno badly, but she only knew him for a day, and couldn't predict everything he could be capable of, if completely destroying a table with a fist was a simple technique.  
  
Theta was more of an enigma to her, and was the true cause for her worry. Although it was Ryoga who had told her family secrets that weren't commonly known, he didn't seem to know it until Theta told him. She had no doubts that the secrets he had told the family was only a fraction of all the knowledge this voice had. Also, Theta had used her association with Kuno as proof that he knew the family well. So it made sense that Theta knew all about Kuno, and what he was capable of. If Ryoga didn't know, he soon would; she saw him watching Akane's morning routine from a safe distance, observing, and probably talking to the person inside him.  
  
Her eyes focused briefly. Theta would know what she would've done: told Kuno without a doubt or thought other than for the money. He had to know that, since he seemed to know everything else. And since Ryoga wasn't attending school, Kuno wouldn't have met him, nor would he ask about his relationship with Akane. Her sister would never tell Kuno about it, and her underlings would only say so if she gave the order. So she was the only one who would willingly tell him it.   
  
She wouldn't tell Kuno, not today. She wanted to wait to see how Ryoga would react before she did anything. He might be willing to make a deal with her to keep certain information secret.  
  
------------------------  
  
Ryoga looked at the vacant lot. It was almost exactly like his backyard, if it hadn't changed much.  
  
{It was only a few months ago when you were last there.}  
  
But I had only stayed home for a few days.  
  
{We've had this talk before. I couldn't train you in everything at the comfort of your home.}  
  
Some things could have.  
  
{The Futae no Kiwami was the first techique I thought you should learn. You couldn't learn it at a leaisurly pace, because we didn't have time for it. But we are digressing. We need to talk for a moment about something before today's training.}  
  
Ryoga nodded, moving into the lot, sitting down in a meditative position as he focused inward.  
  
What is it?  
  
{Its coming close to the time when Ranma would be coming back. Depending on where he is at the moment, it might take him a few days, two weeks at most, to get here. That means caution will be needed from now on.}  
  
Why should I be careful?  
  
{Because I don't know what Ranma will know when he comes to fight us. I know many techniques, only some which you have mastered. Some are useless, others I cannot show you, becuse they originated from China. I can show you similar techniques, and how certain counters can be applied to some of the Chinese techniques I know.}  
  
So the Futae no Kiwami is a balance to a technique I can't learn.  
  
{Actually, if you and Ranma were left alone, eventually someone who traveled here from China would have taught you a similar technique. What I can tell you is it would have given you the ability to destroy rocks, with a side benefit of giving your body more resistance to attacks. However, it can't be used on a person or any other living thing. Your technique can.}  
  
The Saotome child absorbed this information. This wasn't the true point of the talk, just a side-note that was of interest that came up.   
  
{Your right. The real topic is that I have trained you to fight. I've shown you simple and advanced versions of many techniques I have studied. You have learned to harness your ki, and how to defend against ki attacks. There isn't any more time to teach you another technique, so you will be training to improve what you know. Now, let's begin.}  
  
Ryoga got up from his sitting position, ready to train for the day.  
  
{Today, I want you to spend the time training while using the Invisibility Technique of the Umisenken. All day, until we are done training.}  
  
Whistling at the idea, Ryoga saw immediately the idea behind it. He could do the move, but he had to concentrate for a few seconds to make it work, and it would only last as long as he didn't move quickly.  
  
{Exactly. I want you to be able to concentrate at making it second nature to you. And to be able to move quickly without becoming visible. Now, make yourself invisible, then start with your usual morning workout. After you're warmed up, we'll concentrate on other things.}  
  
Leaping into the air, Ryoga began his day of training..  
  
------------------------  
  
Shampoo was the last to leave the small marker where the body of the deceased lay. Many flowers laid around the marker, their placing according to each person's standing in the village.  
  
Family members were allowed the first setting of Rememberance Flowers, placed by the marker itself, pointing at the center of the stone to show their love to the lost kin. Warriors who saw honor in his life, even in his last moments, followed, placing their tokens in a ring around the marker at a respectful space away, the pettles placed to the right. It was his guard of honor, to protect him while he began his long slumber. Friends and those not warriors who respected him were next, placing their last gift another small space outside the ring, to show how they would always be with him, even if they ever forgot about him.  
  
The flowers differed in colors, depending on what they thought of him in life. Blue and purple dominated the coloring of the ring, as did the flowers further down. A small patch of orange, likely from smaller children, rested at one side, and a few green and while flowers were well mixed within the ring, although a few did appear below.  
  
All of the flowers right at the marker were red. They always were, even if a relative hated the deceased. Any other color was a sign of disrespect.  
  
Shampoo's flower was unique. She had entered the northern mountains, hiking to and from the high reaches for her dedication. It was a Snow Flower, a flower that only bloomed in the area where days were short. It needed little light and moisture to live, so it could survive in altitudes other plant-life couldn't. Its petals were white at the stem, but changed shades as the petal extended, becoming a light red at its tips.   
  
She could have placed it in any three places; his family had given her permission to place it by the marker, her status as an Amazon gave her the right to put it in the ring, and, as a close friend, she could put it at the bottom.  
  
She chose to put it on top of the marker.  
  
It was her tribute to a stubborn, short-sighted, annoying person who hadn't left her alone, and had issued the challenge without thinking of it. He wouldn't listen to Great-Grandmother when she said not to do this. He had made his reasons clear, which she had to concede.  
  
------------------------  
  
The outsider had appeard along the path to their village, traveling alone and not afraid in a country that was far from tamed. He had walked right up to the gates, where he had been stopped by herself and the other Amazon on guard that day. Both had told him that he should leave before something bad happened to him.  
  
Recognition appeared in his eyes when he looked at her. Then he simply drew something from his backpack and threw it at her feet. She looked at it - a letter of challenge.  
  
------------------------  
  
His body was given the Rights of the Fallen Warrior. Amazons in full battle armor and various weapons at belts and in sheaths carried the bier on their shoulders, taking the body to his place of slumber. Respecting the family's wishes, he was clothed in the white robes he prefered, his weapons, shined before to a polish, were hidden away inside, concealed away even now. His glasses, broken during the fight, had been mended hastily and placed beside his face, almost as if he took them off for a rest. His hair was combed and arranged with care; his wounds cleaned as best they could. He almost did look like he slept, but for the deep, red gash under his right eye, and the slit throat.  
  
When they buried him, it was with everything carried with him, weapons and all. He was placed in a round hole deep enough to place him standing up in the ground. He faced the village, towards his house so he could watch over it as he slept. Then he was buried. An unmarked rock was placed over where he had his final slumber, then the Rememberance Flowers.were placed.  
  
Shampoo turned away from the marker. She would mourn for his loss, as any Amazon would, but she also had a husband as well. She had responsibilities as a married woman, and she wanted to please her strong husband in every way possible.  
  
Entering the village, her thoughts returned to Mousse as she moved towards her hut. He had formally challenged her husband when he found out they were leaving the village for Japan, wanting Shampoo to stay while he left, although they would still be married. Cologne had told him to withdraw the challenge. He replied that he was worried about the outsider, that he would be trouble for anyone he associated with. He felt wrong; not evil, but malicious. That Shampoo, although Champion of the Amazons, would not be safe with a traveling companion like him. Cologne agreed reluctantly, partly because she had similar thoughts, but mainly because she could not dissuade him since his mind was set.  
  
Her husband accepted the challenge, as he did the many times before in the last half year. But when before he only had fought to win or to prove his point, he had fought to kill. His end was swift.   
  
No one thought to cal the outsider on this, even though he had become part of the village through marriage. His eyes said that he would not let anyone stop him.  
  
"Have you paid your respects, Shampoo?" The man asked in Chinese. His black pig-tail seemed to whip all the way around as he turned his steel-grey eyes towards her. He was packing his stuff into a backpack, readying for their trip.  
  
"Yes, Airen," she replied.  
  
"Good. We are leaving early tomorrow morning. I need to be somewhere soon, but I want to have some fun first." Her husband chuckled, and it made her shiver. It was such a humorless sound.  
  
------------------------  
  
It was almost supper when Theta had ended training for the day. Tired, Ryoga rested before he got ready to walk back to the Tendos. with the engagement offical, he could have trained as he had for the last couple years, out in the country, only to go to civilization to buy some neccesities before taking off again. An actual dojo to practice in would be a treat.  
  
{And you need to spend time with Akane as well.}  
  
Why should I?  
  
{Simple. You will need her in the month to come. And she will need you as well.}  
  
I can't go through with it.  
  
{Why not?}  
  
I'm afraid of girls.   
  
{You're not. You're shy.}  
  
I didn't want the engagement.  
  
{Your mother wanted you to have it. It was her gift to you when you became adopted.}  
  
It was Ranma's engagement.  
  
{He has known about it since the day Delta overloaded his mind with information. He might want it, but he might not either.}  
  
Akane was too good for him.  
  
{You deserve her.}  
  
No.  
  
{You are afraid. Not of girls, but being with her.}  
  
The revelation shocked Ryoga. That's not true. I'm only engaged to her because you sugested her to me.  
  
{I know you, inside and out,} Theta said. {I know you as well as I know my own mind and body. You love her. Past those same excuses and denials, where you are afraid to be with Akane, your love for her will push you whenever she is in danger. Until this fight between you and Ranma is finished and beyond, she will be your focus, your reason to live.}  
  
She doesn't love me.  
  
{She will. Not tonight, or tomorow, but she will love you. She is showing the signs already, if one knows what to look for.}  
  
And you do?  
  
{Yes. I know her better than all the girls who are in your story. I know her so well, only she knows herself better.}  
  
I can't do it.  
  
{Not alone to start, no. I can help you, but you will need to learn. It won't be all fun, but it'll be worth it in the end.}  
  
As long as you don't back down from this, alright.   
  
{Are you looking at it?}  
  
Ryoga immediately focused outward, looking for the enemy that was coming his way.  
  
{No, not that. Look forward.}  
  
He did as much, trying to see what was of importance. Then he caught what Theta was looking at. It's pretty, I guess.  
  
{Pretty? How about beautiful. I viewed similar sunsets like that on a regular basis. She loved to watch them, because it was a time we could be together, by ourselves, just holding each other. I only thought them beautiful, since they seemed so symbolic of our love to each other.}  
  
Ryoga wiped the tear away as his mind turned this tidbit over. Your married?  
  
{I . . . was. She died when a person attacked her when she was defenceless.}  
  
Ryoga started to see a small picture of what Theta's life was like before he had found himself here. He never talked about it in the two years they have known each other, and Ryoga had never asked or pried.  
  
{Which I am thankful for.} His voice seemed to chuckle for a second. {Shall we go? Melodramatic feelings don't suit either of us, and there is a girl waiting for you to return, although she doesn't know it yet.}  
  
Laughing softly, Ryoga walked out of the lot, turning towards the direction a certain long-haired female martial artist lived.  
  
------------------------  
  
Hmmm... Sorry about the wait for this, its been one of those months. Not a big update, and not many questions answered, but I always like building up questions to be answered later.  
  
Thanks to OmegaDL50, once again, for his feedback and information.  
  
blue_scarf_fics@yahoo.com 


	3. Cornerstone 3

Cornerstone  
  
By D'Fused  
  
Disclaimer: Check the previous chapters.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Ryoga waited in the hall across from the door that led to the bath.   
  
Why did he have to wait, he mentally thought. Having a hot bath was rare for him in the last few years. In the week since he started staying here, he had continual access to this luxury and wanted to make full use of it.  
  
{Because Akane is most liekly in there,} the vistor in his mind said.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
{Positive. She forgets to turn the sign to 'Occupied' usually. Her father and sisters know she takes a bath each night at about this time.}  
  
And no one thought to tell him this?  
  
{I am telling you. Also I just avoided a bad situation right now.}  
  
Akane wouldn't have liked him entering, huh?  
  
{I know she would've slapped you,} Theta replied, {and it would've made things between you two harder.}  
  
How long is she going to be?   
  
Theta seemed to contemplate this for a second before answering, {If she sticks to her usual routine...}  
  
The sound of a door opening could be heard from the place in question.  
  
{Pretty soon.}  
  
Ryoga didn't bother replying to that. A quick mental image of Akane naked went through his head, which he even quicker replaced with images of a technique he was rereading earlier.  
  
{Interesting,} Theta said, amused at what Ryoga had just pictured and his host's reaction. {It's good to see you have some thoughts towards your fiancee like that. Although I should tell you the image isn't completely right. She has a little more there, and a little less...}  
  
NO!! DON'T TELL ME!! Ryoga yelled mentally, once again banishing a certain image from his head.  
  
{Alright, since it makes you nervous, I'll drop the subject. You do have to get over the nosebleed though.} Ryoga's friend suddenly became very amused. {We wouldn't want you to die of bleeding on your wedding night.}  
  
Ryoga brought a hand up to his nose, wiping away the red stain from his nose with his hand. At which time Akane decided she was ready to come out.  
  
Some things stay true, no matter what changes.  
  
"Look, Akane, you could have waited for me to explain..." a red-cheecked Ryoga said as he rubbed the pain away.  
  
"What is there to explain? That you were just waiting to get a look at me naked?" Akane was in full voice, assuming the worse of her unwelcomed guest.  
  
"No. I was waiting out here because you forgot to turn the sign over."  
  
She quickly looked at the position of the sign.  
  
"And how did you know I was there without looking in?"  
  
"Theta." Ryoga gave a small shrug as his fancee mulled that over. Her reply was one he should have expected.  
  
{This is not the best way to get on her good side.} the voice he knew as Theta did the eqivalent of a sigh. {Now she's angry at both of us.}  
  
Over the last two yers, Ryoga had aquired some of Theta's calm and concentrated attitude towards most things. But, with these changes, he had also picked up a few changes in his behavior, including responses to certain events  
  
So when Ryoga felt the matching welt on his other cheeck, his first remark surprzed him as it would anyone else.   
  
Uncute tomboy.  
  
Silence was Theta's response for about a full three seconds before the laughter started.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Kasumi watched their houseguest read in the living room from the kitchen entrance. Although he said he was in training for a fight, she had caught him spending hours everyday, usually after supper or before bed, bent over one of several different books. Occasionally, he would nod his head, an action that would seem out of place on most people.  
  
Of course, most people didn't have voices in their heads that could coach them in martial arts. Kasumi didn't doubt it; his sincerity since the first day she met him had made its mark, and nothing since had changed it.  
  
"Hey, Kasumi?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Ryoga didn't even look up from the book he read. "Would you know why Akane is so violent towards boys? There has to be more to it than just because she fights a whole group of them every school morning."  
  
Kasumi cocked her head in a way she had when she gave something serious thought.   
  
"Well, she was always an active child," she began. "Father had spent time training her, Nabiki and me when we were younger, before Mother died. Father stopped training anyone after that, even us, but Akane kept practicing. Father occasionally spars with her, but not regularly."  
  
He didn't physically respond to this, but his next question did say he was paying attention.   
  
"You wouldn't know how advanced her training is, by any chance?"  
  
"Oh my, no," she answered, her usually cheerful face forming a slight frown. "I would have no idea. Father would though."  
  
Their houseguest nodded at this. He shifted the book slightly to catch the light better, which turned him to slightly look at the oldest Tendo daughter.   
  
"But what does she have against boys?" he asked.  
  
Kasumi sat down at the new table Nabiki had bought to replace the one destroyed days ago. It was the first time she had talked personally with Ryoga, and he needed to know certain things. He sat up and joined her at the table, book closed and to his side.  
  
"Ryoga, Akane is a sweet girl. Sure, she is sometimes violent, and has a temper, and occasionally throws things, but under that is a caring person. She just has . . . problems showing it."  
  
Akane's fiancee seemed to take all of this in with no surprise. Kasumi blinked at his reaction, then everything made sense.   
  
"Tell me Ryoga, did Theta tell you this?" she asked.  
  
He looked away from the eldest daughter's eyes, an answer enough for her.   
  
"He did say as much," he said, still looking down and away. "But he wouldn't tell me why Akane was so violent. Especially towards me. All I did was come here because Mother said I had to fulfill a promise. It was only along the way that I was told about the engagement."  
  
"I was going to ask about that, Saotome," a voice said from the hall. Nabiki came around the corner, taking a seat beside her sister. "How did you become adopted? From what I've seen, becoming a member of your rival's family doesn't suit your style."  
  
Ryoga chuckled softly. I knew this question was bound to come up.  
  
{They have a legitamite right to know. You are engaged to their sister, after all,} his voice advised.  
  
"Fair enough," he said, replying to both interior and exterior voices. Where should I begin?  
  
{How about . . . }  
  
------------------------------  
  
So why was he here again?  
  
{I've told you already. Ranma's father created two techniques that I think you need to know. One works with skills like invisibility, while the other works with blows that can seriously hurt, even kill, a person.}  
  
And what could he do with skills that kill? Their fight wasn't to the death.  
  
{Not for you, it isn't. Ranma might be another case.}  
  
Ranma didn't seem the killing-type. . .   
  
{The Ranma I know isn't. But everything about him has been sent to blind chance.}  
  
Blind chance?  
  
{Everything about him is uncertain, even to me, so he could do almost anything. There is no set rule about killing the rival; it was implied all along. Ranma might not be as inclined to stop before killing you, and he might try to learn the techniques since they are so close at hand. Genma has those techniques sealed, and even if Ranma does learn them, Delta should take care of that. Just to be safe, I want you to learn the same techniques.}  
  
Ryoga looked at the one-story house across the street from him. It was a livable house, although from the outside it looked run-down.  
  
{It's enough for the family that lives here. Not everyone can live in large houses in Japan, and some of the best families can live happily on very little.}  
  
So who lives here?  
  
{Someone who has close ties to Ranma.}  
  
Who?  
  
{His mother.}  
  
Mrs. Saotome?  
  
{You're right. Although she doesn't know it, Nodoka Saotome holds the scroll to the Yamasenken techniques Genma created. He sent it to her when he sealed the techniques, deeming them too dangerous to use.}  
  
Sealed?  
  
{Without going into details, there is a mental block martial artists can do, to make themselves forget moves not ideal to use in training or even combat. Its a sort of combination of self-induced hypnosis and anmesia, which means it is forgotten, but, if a true need comes up, they can 'break' the seal and remember everything about it.}  
  
Oh . . .  
  
{You didn't understand a word I just said. I can tell.}  
  
Ryoga did what he usually did in a case like this; he shrugged it off, accepting him at his word. After three months of having Theta in his head, he had come to trust what he was told. If he didn't understand it at the time, it would make sense later.   
  
Why did he need to see the scroll? Couldn't you just teach the technique?  
  
{There is a difference between this and the Futae no Kiwame. I didn't really teach you it. What I did was, in fact, unseal it in your mind.}  
  
Ryoga was startled by this. That meant the couple weeks I spent learning how to use the technique with his arms and legs were just. . .   
  
{A refresher course, of sorts. I knew of the technique, seeing a good friend do it once, and he said that it had come to him as inspiration one day. He taught it to me, so I know how to do it. I personally can't teach you techniques I know; our minds aren't connected in that fashion. But I can direct you to the books and scrolls holding those same techniques. Once you see how they work, I can lead you through the training. But, in this special case, all I had to do was remove the seal, and all that was left was for you to learn it.}  
  
So how could he know it? He never. . .  
  
{No, but aparently one of your ancestors did. I guess sealed techniques can be genetically passed along, if they are sealed before the conception of their heir or such. I have never thought a thing could happen, or anyone else either, but its the only explanation I could see.}  
  
When did you know?  
  
{About that time when you broke that rock you were annoyed at. But we've strayed away from the topic at hand. Go knock on the door.}  
  
Without thinking about it, he turned from the house and started walking away.  
  
{Ryoga, stop. You got lost again.} Theta said in a tone of rote.   
  
The Lost Boy stopped, waiting for directions to get where he needed to be. They had worked out the problem of him getting lost. Whenever Theta saw that he had taken a wrong turn, he would stop him, then correct his direction. Normally this meant he rotated in spot until he was looking at the the direction he needed to go. At the command that he was looking the right way, he moved forward carefully, trying not to take a wrong turn this close to their destination. He finally ended at the door to the house.  
  
{See if anyone is home. Knock on the door.}  
  
Ryoga did as much, waiting for an answer. As he waited, a thought came to him.   
  
Would Ranma know those techniques naturally?   
  
{The Yamasenken and Umisenken? No. Genma sealed them after Ranma was born. I know he has to learn them to use the techniques.}  
  
So what . . .  
  
"Hello."  
  
The Hibiki child looked at the serene woman standing at the door. She was dressed plainly, but her small smile when she opened the door said she was content with what she had.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?"  
  
How could I ask for a scroll to beat her own son with?  
  
{Are you sure you don't want to learn the technique?}  
  
Learn it, yes. Not this way though.  
  
{There is no other way to learn the technique. Genma is the only one who knows it, and he is with Ranma.}  
  
Then I'll do without it.  
  
"Sorry," he said. "I won't bother you anymore." Slightly bowing before turning away, Ryoga started along his way down the street. He had walked halfway down the block before he heard someone behind him.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
Ryoga turned around to see Mrs Saotome running towards him, eyes wide as she caught up to him. She was breathing hard as she looked at his body, looking over his features as she catched her breath.  
  
{She thinks you're Ranma. Remember, she hasn't seen her son ever since her husband took him away.}  
  
But I look nothing like Ranma.  
  
{She sees a boy about Ranma's age. Someone who is obviously a martial artist, and has the same coloring and basic features. She might have missed the small fangs, but, other than that, there aren't many basic physical differences between you and Ranma.}  
  
Yeah I guess she would jump to conclusions.  
  
"Is that you Ranma? Oh I've waited all these years. . . ." she began.  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Saotome, I'm not your son," Ryoga responded. "I do know him though."  
  
He could see her shoulders fall at the news of mistaken identity, but perked again at the last tidbit.  
  
"You know him?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, I . . ."  
  
"Is he alright? Where is he? Is he manly? Is he a great martial artist? Is he strong?"  
  
"Well, he . . . "  
  
"Is he eating alrigfht? Is he smart? Do you know when he'll be coming home? Does he study? Is he a lady killer?"  
  
"I don't . . ."  
  
"Oh, please forgive my manners. I have so many questions for you. Please, come in Mr. . . .?" Mrs. Saotome asked.  
  
"Um, Hibiki. Ryoga Hibiki." he said dumbly.  
  
"Well, Ryoga, please come in and tell me about Ranma. I have wanted to know more than what Genma tells me in his letters." Then, turning suddenly, she started walking back. Ryoga was left staring at the instant stop of questions coming his way.  
  
{Go inside,} Theta suggested mildly.  
  
His mind jump-started by this, Ryoga quickly ran to catch up with his rival's mother, one of the last people he thought would be polite to him.  
  
{She doesn't know that, remember?}  
  
Will she treat him the same after she learns?  
  
{Most likely. When we're inside, tell her everything about you and Ranma.}  
  
Seriously? All of it? Even about you and Delta?  
  
{Yes.}  
  
------------------------------  
  
"And she accepted your story, just like that?" Nabiki asked, not wanting to wait for Ryoga to say.  
  
"Well, not at first," he replied, putting a hand behind his back. "I had to tell her everything, and then prove to her that Theta was there."  
  
"How did you do that?" Nabiki asked, leaning in more as she waited for the answer.  
  
"Simple. I told her information only a few people other than herself knew. Just like the way I told you about those photos you sold."  
  
The middle sister's face reddened at that; she hadn't forgot that she owed him for that.  
  
"I see," said Soun, who had joined everyone around the table half-way through the story, "You're saying that she mistaken you for Ranma?"  
  
"She must have been very worried," Kasumi said, slightly frowning at the thought.  
  
Ryoga nodded absently. He still was surpized at the need she had for information about her wayward husband and son. It always stunned him whenever he thought about it.  
  
"Wait a minute," Nabiki said, "This happened after Ranma and his dad went to China, right?"  
  
"Yeap." he replied, having a good idea where this was going to go.  
  
"So Ranma doesn't know your his brother." she asked, making it sound more of a fact than question.  
  
"Ranma doesn't know about it yet, and probably won't until sometime around the fight. I'd rather have him know afterward, rather than before though."  
  
"So you can rub it in his nose that he was fighting his brother?" Nabiki said snidely.  
  
"Nabiki," Kasumi chided her sister.  
  
"It's all alright, Kasumi." Ryoga said good-naturely. "It does look like that from one view. Truthfully, me and our mother decided that Ranma might get the wrong idea if he were to hear about it before the fight."  
  
"Gee, I wonder why," Nabiki said sarcatically.  
  
"Well, Nabiki, do you want me to wait for you to finish, or should I continue on with my story?"  
  
"Don't let me stop you, Saotome," she answered offhandedly, her voice implying otherwise.  
  
"That's enough Nabiki," her father reprimanded. Then, in a less stern voice, "Son, continue. I want to know how you knew about a promise me and my good friend made years ago."  
  
"Well, after that one day, I stopped by whenever I was nearby while training to talk to her," Ryoga started. "She was quite lonely, and always insisted that I stay for the day with her to talk. It was about only a month ago when I came to visit . . ."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Ryoga! Its great to see you again."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Saotome," the boy grinned as he was invited into her house. "I was just in the area, and I thought . . ."  
  
"Well, of course. You know I always like your and Theta's company. If you are willing to wait, we can have an early lunch while we talk."   
  
"Well, if it's no burden . . ."  
  
"You know it never is." Ranma's mother smiled a motherly smile as she turned to lead Ryoga to the kitchen.  
  
{Something's strange.}  
  
Ryoga frowned slightly as he stepped inside. What's wrong?  
  
{She is too happy to see you today.}  
  
Ryoga blinked at this. There's something wrong with her being happy?  
  
{I'm not meaning that. She has some sort of surprize for you today.}  
  
How do you know? Do you know what it is?  
  
{I know her well enough that it can't be anything else, but I have no idea what it might be. We've messed with the story I know after talking to her the first time. I was thinking there would be no changes just because we talked to her occasionally. She's acting normally, but something might be different than how I know it now.}  
  
She probably wants to give us a new shirt or something. She has done it before.  
  
{Maybe.} Theta didn't sound reassured.  
  
Ryoga didn't think more of it as he moved into the kitchen, expecting to help his host with the preparation, although she would protest even as she handed him a knife or spoon. What he found instead was her sitting at the table across from him, a piece of paper in front of her as she scribbled something at the bottom of it. She looked up as she finished, then passed it towards his side.  
  
"Read it, Ryoga,' she said as he looked at the document.   
  
He did as he was told, wondering what was so important that he had to read it. He was only half-way thorugh it before he started to get a sense of what the document was about. After he was done, he slowly looked at the person smiling a smile vaguely familiar.  
  
{It was the one she wore the day you met her,} Theta confirmed. {The one she had when she thought you were her son.}  
  
Mrs. Saotome, I . . . " Ryoga began.  
  
"Please, call me Mother." she replied.  
  
"Ah," he hesitated at that remark, "Just why did you do this? How did you find my mother? I haven't seen her in years."  
  
"She knows, Ryoga." the person across the table said softly as she stood up and moved around to her newest son. "She knows that it was hard for her to be a good mother when she couldn't be home for you. When I talked to her, she agreed to this when she heard how you had grown up ever since she had seen you. She was happy that you would know where your mother was."  
  
Theta mentally jumped at this information, something which made Ryoga's own eyes widen as Theta almost screamed the next question at him. Before he could ask, Nodoka waved his worry away.  
  
"Don't worry, son. I didn't tell her about Theta. I don't think she would have agreed to this if she had."  
  
Ryoga calmed down at this information, and he could feel Theta do the same. He had good reasons why he had to keep Theta secret from as many people as possible.   
  
{Yes,} Theta totally agreed. {Avoiding and running away from people might be a great way to train in certain fields, but overall is too distracting when we want to do something else}  
  
"What does Theta think about this?" his host-turned-mother asked.  
  
"He's just relieved that no one knows about him beyond the few that need to know." he replied without thinking about the question she asked, catching the importance of it only after. As he was about to ask how she knew, she asked another question that put every other thought from his mind.  
  
"And what about the adoption?"  
  
"Well," he began, "Something about me being your son gave him a shock. He came out of it when he heard about you talking about me to my, uh, mother, and he's been quiet since."  
  
"Ah." Nodoka said in an understanding way as she stood in front of him, her motherly smile warm with affection. "And you?"  
  
"I . . .I . . . don't know." he finished lamely.  
  
"Do you want to know why/"  
  
Ryoga nodded dumbly.  
  
"Because you have done so much for me for the last year and a half. You've been, in many ways, the son I never had. You're so manly, honorable, and such a gentleman. Any mother would love to have you as their son, and I know many girls will want you too."  
  
Ryoga didn't blink an eye at her odd qualities she thought her son should have. Theta had warned him the first time he had talked to her, and he had become used to her ideas since. He had never thought of himself as such though.  
  
{You just don't see it yourself. Her assesment is pretty good, and she is paying a great compliment when she says it. She's saying that you're a great martial artist. One that she has wished and prayed all these years Ranma will turn out to be.}   
  
Then Ryoga felt something from Theta that was unexpected. For the first time since he knew him, Theta was scared.   
  
{ Oh no!}  
  
What?!  
  
[We forgot about Ranma! If he turns out to be far from how I know him, his mother might kill him!]  
  
How . . . The contract!  
  
{Exactly. And we might be a part of it now!}  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Ryoga focused on Nodoka, concern showing on her face in place of her usual smile.  
  
"Do you remember about the contract you have with Gen . . .uh . . ."  
  
"Don't worry if you don't call my husband father until later," she said. "What about the seppuku contract?"  
  
"Does that apply to me as well?" Ryoga asked with dread.  
  
The Saotome mother frowned in thought. "I guess it would, technically," she finally answered as she moved towards a secluded corner of the kitchen. "But I don't have any real need of it now."  
  
Ryoga blnked at this, with Theta doing a mental equivalent seconds later. Then he asked the smartest question either could think of at the moment.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"It's easy to see," she continued as she opened a drawer. "The contract says that my child has to be a 'man among men'. From what you've told me, he has effectively become this. Not only that, if Delta is anything like Theta, he is in good hands. So there is no longer a need for the contract on Ranma's behalf."  
  
Ryoga visibly winced at the comment of Ranma being in good hands. I did tell her what really happened, right?  
  
{Yes,} Theta replied. {She obviously thinks that what we told her isn't a truly bad thing for Ranma. Or at least she has convinced herself that it isn't. Either way, its probably best we don't dissuade her from that.}  
  
"And in your case," she continued, not aware of the mental discussion going on behind her as she pulled something out, "You have shown yourself to be just like him in every way. Although it wasn't meant for you, you have fulfilled every reason for this contract. So I have no use for it anymore."  
  
"Ah," Ryoga said simply, only understanding that the contract was no longer a worry when he saw it ripped in half, then thrown into the garbage. He simply sat down by the table, too many shocks in too short a time for him to handle. Nodoka turned to see her newest child staring at her, dumbstruck for some odd reason.  
  
"What's wrong, Ryoga?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," he simply replied.  
  
His new mother smiled a caring smile befre turning back to the drawer. When she returned to the table, she had a scroll and a letter in her hands, both which she handed to her son after she sat down.  
  
"Here, I want you to have these," she said as he looked at the scroll. "Your father sent me this years ago for safe keeping."  
  
What Ryoga saw made him gasp. Of all things he expected, Mrs.... mother just gave him what he had originaly came for.  
  
{I'm surprized she knew what it was,} Theta said.   
  
Ryoga thought he seemed a little unsettled as he read the moves for the Yamakensen.  
  
{I've only read this technique in parts,} his guest answered the unasked question. {In the story I know, your...mother...used the scroll to make letters with them. But something has changed drastically now.}  
  
How so?  
  
{In the story I am familiar with, Mrs. Saotome started using the scroll for letters only months after she received it from her husband. She doen't write long letters, and very few in the many years she has been seperated from Ranma, but some of the scroll should have been used. This scroll is complete.}  
  
Maybe us being here was enough to change things?  
  
{Maybe.}  
  
"Also, I want you to meet a certain family soon. . ."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"So why did it take a month to get here?" Nabiki asked for the group, all wanting the whole story.  
  
"Well, I had to learn the moves first," Ryoga answered easily. He set the cup Kasumi had given him and her family earlier in the night. She went to add more tea, but stopped when thier guest put a hand up to say he was done.   
  
"And that took you only a month to do?" The sarcasm almost dripped from her voice. "I can't see how anyone can learn all the moves in that time-frame."  
  
"A martial artist can do anything if they put their mind to it," Soun quoted. Then ruined the wise atmosphere moments later with the question, "How did you learn everything in a month?"  
  
"I learned to do the moves; I haven't perfected them yet. No one can perfect several techniques in a month, even with help like mine."  
  
{And running into him didn't help you train either.}  
  
That's something they don't need to know.  
  
{Yet, at least.}  
  
"In any case, I'd better go to bed soon."  
  
"Oh my, it's pretty late." Kasumi fretted.  
  
"Yeah, some of us have school in the morning," her sister drawled.  
  
"And some of us need to continue practising too," was Ryoga's reply. "Thank you, Kasumi. The tea was refreshing."  
  
The Tendo sister in question blushed slightly and mumbled some sort of reply before quickly grabbing the cups. nabiki scowled at her sister's response to the praise given to her, and put another black mark on her sister's fiancee's list before she followed Ryoga upstairs.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Akane, it's time."  
  
The girl in question looked away from the mirror to see her father, dressed in a tuxedo, at the door. His face was wet from all the tears that had run down his face ths morning alone. Grabbing a cloth, she brought it over to her father, gently drying his eyes with it before tucking it in his breast pocket for later use. His grip was gentle when he came up and took her hand.  
  
"I never though I'd see the day my little girl got married," he said, eyes gentler than she had seen in many years. He always acted so gruff and unconcerned, but it was a mask for the outside world; even his closest friend never saw him like this. These were the eyes of a father first before all else. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, it seems I have waited years for this day, father," Her eyes were close to crying too. She had waited so long for it, and today she would have her dream.  
  
Soun brought out the same cloth she had given him and wiped her eyes before setting the veil on her head, an honor he had asked for days before.  
  
"This is your future, your destiny. You were chosen, and you accepted. Do you have any regrets?"  
  
The question sounded odd, but her father was emotionally strung. Under the conditions, he had wanted to ask if everything was alright, and it came out not the way he wanted, her mind supplied.  
  
"No. I wouldn't want to be with anyone different."  
  
Her father held out his arm as she looked one last time in the mirror. It was her future. And her present.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The guests stood as she passed through the large wooden doors. Friends and former rivals all watched in respectful silence as the blushing bride walked at a slow pace down the red carpet. Faces her mind supplied names for pebbled the crowd, some she knew well, some whom she hadn't seen in years, others she had only passing acquaintances with.   
  
She was told what it would feel like when she walked the last few paces by those who had gone before her. Butterflies, stirring the last few days, woke in her stomach with the need to move and explore the outside boundaries of their world. A throat that seemed to be drier than stretches of desert, even though it had absorbed water not that long ago. A walk that was longer than the hardest marathon she had ever ran, one that could leave her short of breath soon after.  
  
But, most importantly, love, a pure feeling of devotion for the person waiting for her at the begining of something new and unblemished.   
  
She smiled gently as she gave her father a kiss on his cheeck before he moved to the side, letting her husband-to-be take both of her hands into his. A smile of strong affection was written all about his face, from the softness in his eyes to the small smile he wore. He was nervous today; there were only a few times since she had met him that he had been nervous to be with her.  
  
As they kneeled down together, the priest began the ceremony simply. He didn't preach to the crowd about blessings or praises or virtues, but about hardship.  
  
"Everyone, we are gathered here today to see two people exchange vows of matrimony. They embark on a journey that will be one of sorrow, pain, and horror. They have seen the worse of each other; their short-comings, their suffering, and their strife. Thier lives will be an endless trial that may not hold no boundaries, no limitations, of loneliness and misery even while together."  
  
"But within these trials is a thread that attaches these two souls, that creates a bond no sorrow or hatred can shred. These two have found within themselves a strength that will see them through days they struggle through rough waters, and will always lead them straight through the deepest darkness."  
  
"Friends, we are here to celebrate the strength these two share, a thread of care, trust, and love for one another to bypass all.physical boundaries. Two souls merged as one to be inseperate for infinity."  
  
The priest looked down at the kneeling couple, he watched the two stare into each other's eyes, unaffected by his speech of what was to come. They were willing to go through eveything together. He turned to motion for the rings.  
  
Kasumi came over at the priest's gesture, holding an opened box with a wedding ring inside. Holding it out for her youngest sister to pull out, she moved back as the ring went on the grooms hand.   
  
"I, Akane, swear my undying love for you, on this day," she said, with no hesitation. Butterflies, content before to stay in the recesses of her stomach, found their way up towards her chest. But she found the strength to continue. "I will be at your side, through all measures of pain, suffering, and hardship that will come. This, I swear to you, on this day. I will never leave you, never to part from your side, even after death. This, I swear to you, on this day. With this ring, I take you as my husband, now, forever, never-ending."  
  
She never took her eyes away from his, barely blinking as she said words they had agreed upon before. Their vows were those spoken many times, sometimes unspoken, but always heartfelt. His eyes never looked away from hers, except when it was his turn to place a ring on her finger. Taking the offered ring, he slid the band onto her left ring finger as he said his vows.  
  
"i, Ryoga, swear my undying . . . "  
  
------------------------------  
  
Akane's eyes opened to blackness. It took her moments to register why everything seemed dark and grey. Her mind soon supplied an answer that was satisfactory for her.  
  
It's late at night or eary morning. She was in her bed, sleeping until a few seconds ago. She was safe, secure, comfortable. There was no threat she need to deal with immediately. She could sleep a few hours before needing to be up.for school. . .  
  
Of course, after almost half an hour, she gave up trying to sleep in frustration. She knew why she couldn't sleep; it was that dream that kept her awake. She had half a mind to go over to Ryoga and bash him on the head, just on the principle of it. Nevermind that it was the middle of the night.  
  
She didn't act on the impulse. Who knew what that . . . boy . . . would do. Maybe destroy another piece of furniture while he was at it.   
  
But the dream had been so . . . real. Everything was the way she had wanted for her wedding, down to the seed pearls and white slippers that went with her wedding dress.   
  
But she had no intentions of marrying some . . . pervert!  
  
Idly, she wondered what Dr. Tofu would look like if he was the one she would marry. The thought of the doctor kneeling down with her brought a small blush to her face, and stopped herself when her 'daydream' took her into the realm of the honeymoon. Her blush at that thought almost made her whole face red, although the smile she wore was a particularily naughty looking one.  
  
Slowly, her blush faded and the smile went away. Dr. Tofu wouldn't marry her, he was in love with Kasumi. He was nuts over Kasumi. He treated her like he did everyone else, a well-known patient, a friend occasionally, but nothing else.  
  
So could that dream be true?  
  
Uh-uh. No way. There was no way she would be even seen with that . . . that pervert! He and her father hadn't even asked if she wanted to get engaged. And the boy had a voice in his head! One that knew her secrets! And almost told them in front of her family! He was as bad as any other boy out there!  
  
So even if he was nice to her, or didn't complain when she cooked last night?   
  
He was a boy. He was probably waiting for her to think he was nice, THEN reveal his true self.  
  
Really?  
  
Completely.  
  
Turning on her side, Akane refused to think of her problem, even though a part of her was still was not convinced.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Nabiki also was thinking before she went to bed. Ever since the day Ryoga had came to their home, she had thought she needed to be careful about the person inside Ryoga. She had assumed that he knew them inside and out, and Ryoga was a party to that information as well. But his story tonight had confirmed something she suspected ever since the day he refused to go inside the school yards.  
  
Mentally, she cursed herslf for being played as a sucker, something she didn't like to admit. She had delayed in selling the information to everyone at school for too long. Information like this was like any other item; it had a shelf-date, and, once it passed, wasn't good any longer. She needed to sell it while it would give her a decent price. Kuno-baby himself would buy this easily for ten thousand yen.   
  
Doing some quick mental calculations, she smiled at what she would rake in, even at the least projected numbers.  
  
As for Ryoga's little secret, she was sure he would be willing to buy her silence. Since he was so willing to blackmail her, even if it wasn't even an idle threat on his part, she had no problem of returning the favor, except that it would be crystal clear that it was, in fact, a threat. His one true weak spot, his only chink in his armor, was his fear of everyone knowing about Theta, and what might happen to him if people in general found out. She had all intentions of exploiting.it to her end, and Theta might even be convinced to tell the outcomes of certain events that she could take advantage of as well.  
  
But she had to do one better. She was absolutely sure that he had known she would hesitate to tell people about him, just because she thought he had her over the barrel. Now that she knew better, her pride refused to be bested by someone who was as psycho as his brother.   
  
A small smile came to her face as an idea came to her. She knew what she would do, and contacting the person would be simple. She would phone one of her poeple in the morning to stop by a certain place with a message. Then she would let her loose on Ryoga.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Ranma looked out at the full moon shining brightly in the field of stars. It didn't matter where he went, they were one of he few things that didn't change in the world.  
  
{Philosophical tonight, are we?}  
  
Ranma's small smile turned into a sneer as the parasite in his head finally decided to talk to him.  
  
{Why should I? You haven't listened to me in months. And you said you never wanted to hear from me again.}  
  
Then shut up. I don't want anything to do with you, unless you'll let me remember those moves.  
  
{No can do, Ranma. Those fighting styles are Japanese of origion. You can't know them for obvious reasons.}  
  
Fine, be that way. You can't stop me from getting the freak, or those scrolls and items he has. Those are all Chinese.  
  
{Actually, only a few are,} the voice said. {Do you really think Happosai didn't take scrolls and items from Japan?}  
  
Ranma's response was far from polite.  
  
{Don't yell at me for telling you the truth.}  
  
Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Sit back and enjoy the show....Delta....because I'll show you what I've learned on my own these last two years.  
  
{And what you can do through under-handed moves. Oh, and don't let me forget...}  
  
Ranma tuned out the pig-boy as he went on one of his usual rants about morality and the like. His eyes fell on Shampoo as she rested, tired from the last session he had with her. She was his wife, after all.   
  
{How can you treat your wife that way? What happened to everything your father drilled into you about honor and respect?}  
  
You happened. Pops got what he deserved.  
  
{And her? She didn't do anything to you.}  
  
She would've. I remember that much, among other things. Now shut up and leave me alone.  
  
{If you want me to, fine. But don't expect me to stop just because of you.}  
  
Ranma ignored him, watching as Shampoo slowly settled down to sleep. He wanted her to rest a bit before she had more fun with him.   
  
------------------------------  
  
In the city limits, a boy also traveled, searching for a certain martial artist. He was, to put it mildly, pissed. He had had a chance to finally learn the other school that was similar to his own, and he had lost it. Now, he had to track him down and demand a rematch. The scroll was the only thing he was ble to salvage those many years ago, and it was a personal momento from his father.   
  
Foget honor. Forget self-respect. He would do anything to get his hands on what was his by right. On both, since he was the only natural son, thus the only legitamite heir, to the techniques.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Outside of Tokyo, a person slept in a sleeping bag by the embers of a dying fire. Her camping supplies were placed rather neatly around her, with whatever wasn't needed for the morning already stored away. A kerchief she had worked on before sleeping was between her pillow and the bag, a half-finished embroidered pig on one corner. She was obviously deep asleep, and dreaming of who might become her husband as she traveled, even though she had no idea who it might be yet.  
  
Hidden in the surrounding bushes, her prize pet rested, its snout catching all wafts that came near its owner. It woke quietly, catching the smell of something it might have to fight off, but fell asleep again after the minimal threat left.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Near the shores of Japan, a form emerged from a small hot spring nestled in the hills. He wore a green Chinese outfit with a serpent on the front, and wore a peculiar brown scarf around his neck. Passing his hand once through his hair, the young man smiled as he looked inland. The one eye not covered by a black patch focused on the lights coming from one of towns near Tokyo.  
  
"So, Saotome, where have you gone to now?" he wondered out loud before walking towards the town. Turning into his other form wouldn't help get directions to Nerima, after all.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Heh heh. I'll leave it there. I've pretty much confirmed some suspicions on who the voices are in this chapter, and most of the story behind that will be explained soon. Sorry for those who were waiting for an update to this story. This month gave me almost no time to sit down and write. I promise there will be more than back-story in the next chapter.   
  
'Til then  
  
blue_scarf_fics@yahoo.com 


End file.
